


The Crown

by Susquip



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susquip/pseuds/Susquip
Summary: Techno grows to fit the expectations set for him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Crown

He remembers how he got it, back when he still lived in the nether.

He wasn't interested in the human, Techno was just a kid after all, he had better things to do than stare at a strange man. What did catch his eye was the bright, shiny, beautiful crown on the humans head.

He didn't know why, at least not at the time, but the human just gave it to him. Later in his life he could see it was out of pure fear of the monster staring at him. 

He took one look at the crown and knew that it was his and no one would ever take it away from him.

It was too big, but he would grow into it.

\-----------------

As he looked over the rubble of Lmanberg, he could feel his crown snug around his head. Like it was meant for him, or rather he had grown into being meant for it.

He looks out over the destruction the monster caused, he wonders if the man knew what he would grow into.


End file.
